


Auditions for Love

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, M/M, New kid Lance, Photographer Keith, Popularity, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stage Crew, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, artist lance, drama club, grease play, hit it off quickly, hunk/shiro/pidge/keith(strong friendship), keith knows all the songs, keith's dad isn't dead! :D, keith/lotor(rivalry), lance/hunk(friendship), lotor/galra gang(popular), minor hunk/shay(relationship), minor shiro/allura(crush), texan keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Keith has been in stage crew ever since 8th grade. When the senior year comes, he gets worried about how to finish the 4 years off strong and memorable. But, when a  new guy moves in town and tries out to be in the school play, Keith starts to get feelings for him and maybe something bigger.





	1. Introdution

**Date - September 5**

 

7:29 am

 

"Keith! Wake up! It's your first day of your senior year!"  Keith's dad screamed from downstairs. Keith woke up in disgust. School, he thought. Why school? Keith went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. "Why do I feel like this year is going to be different for some reason?" He said while wiping his mouth with a towel. 

 

He got dressed and went downstairs. He found his dad cooking in the kitchen and singing along to the country radio tune. Keith came behind him and sat at the table. "Good morning, Keith! Did you sleep well?" He asked, placing bacon and eggs in front of Keith. "Yeah, I guess. I had a weird dream last night though." Keith's dad sat across from him, with his own plate. "A weird dream, huh? What was it about?" Keith thought, trying to remember it. " Well, I know I was on stage, singing with someone next to me. Then, something dramatic happened while we were on stage that I  _ can’t remember _ for some reason. " His dad was listening to Keith. "Well, son... when you go to school, ask Shiro. He knows a lot about those types of things." Shiro...of course, Keith thought. Shiro knows everything and he was only in the same year as Keith. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I will... I should get ready to leave. Thanks for breakfast, dad." Keith smiled at his dad and got his keys from the kitchen counter. "Anytime, Keith. And hey, have a good day at school. Be safe." His dad said with a sweet smile.

 

Then, Keith was out the door. He opened the garage and pulled out his red motorcycle. He put on his helmet and went off. The school was pretty close to Keith’s house, but it had some walking distance. Keith parked his motorcycle next to a black jeep. Must be Shiro's.  Then, he sees a blue topless Audi parking on the other side of the jeep. The person had tan skin and brown hair. Their face was covered by their sunglasses. That’s weird… I don’t think anyone in this school has a car in that color, Keith thought. Keith put his helmet on the handles, wondering who has that car. 

 

Someone new? 

 

Then, he heard the first bell ring. Keith grabbed his bag from behind his motorcycle and ran into the building. 

 

The halls were crowded but were open for someone to walk easily through. Keith went to his locker and put some of his books in the locker. Next, he checked his camera to make sure it was charged. The second bell rang and Keith quickly walked to his homeroom. 

 

He found Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk in the back of the classroom. They waved to him to come and Keith walked toward them. He sat between Shiro and Pidge. “Hey, Keith! You ready for our last year herein this school?” Hunk smiled at Keith while asking his question. “I’m ready to get out of here, but I feel like this year will change everyone’s lives.” Keith had a tone of passion in his voice. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Shiro asked with his eyebrow arched.  Keith turned to Shiro. “It’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Shiro. You see, I had a dream last ni-” Keith was interrupted by footsteps and screaming in the hallway.  

 

“I’M LATE! I’M LATE! I’M LATEEEE!” 

 

The shouting got louder. Then, a tall teen went up to the door, gasping. He was tan with brown hair. Eyes as blue as the ocean. He must be the one with the blue Audi, Keith thought. The boy was fit and pretty attractive. Then, the boy spoke, “I’m sorry for being late...This is Mr. Coran’s homeroom, right?” He asked the person next to him, who was sitting at a desk. 

 

The teacher came up to him. “Yes, it is! If you’re going to be in my class, you need to come here earlier, mr….” Mr. Coran was waiting for the boy to finish the sentence. “Díaz! Lance Díaz, sir.” Lance took out his hand to shake Mr. Coran’s hand. Mr. Coran raised an eyebrow but shook Lance’s hand.

 

Lance smiled and went to the classroom to find an empty seat. There was one open next to Hunk. Hunk waved his hand in the air. “Hey, Lance! There’s an open seat next to me!” Lance beamed and rushed to the seat. “Hi, I’m Hunk.” Hunk took out his hand and Lance shook it. “Hey, I’m Lance, as you already know. Haha!” Lance laughed a little and smiled. Hunk gestured to his friends. “These are my friends! This is Pidge, Shiro, and Keith!” Lance waved to them and went back to Hunk. 

 

“Pidge is the hacker of our group. Keith is the creative, wild one and Shiro is kind of like the  ‘dad’ of the group.” Lance laughed at the ‘dad’ comment. “That’s amazing. So, hacker, huh?” Lance looked at Pidge with curiosity. Pidge adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “Yup! I can find anything on my computer...anything. I may be small, but I can find everything about you.” Pidge had a horror voice. Lance had a face of fear for a second and laughed again. “Haha! Ok ok, I believe you. I won’t question your master skills.” Keith noticed Lance likes to laugh and smile. He had to admit it was cute though.

 

“Hey, I’m new here, so can you guys show me around the school? This high school is pretty big.” Lance asked the group. “Ya! Keith can show you around! He knows this place like the back of his hand. Right, Keith?” Pidge said turning to Keith. Keith looked at Lance, who had a grin on his face. I don’t know anything about this guy, Keith thought. 

 

“Ya, I can show you around. What class do you have next?” Keith asked Lance. “History with Mr. Thace,” Lance responded. Shiro spoke up for a second. “I have history next! I can show you where to go and Keith can show you around the whole school before lunch.” Lance blushed looking at Shiro and finger gunned him. “Sounds like a plan.” Lance winked at Shiro and Keith rolled his eyes. Oh no, Keith thought. Lance’s a flirt. 

 

Mr. Coran clapped his hands for the class to pay attention to him. “Alright! Alright! Is everyone ready? Does everyone have thei-” The bell interrupted him. Mr. Coran looked pissed but told everyone they would continue the lesson tomorrow. Lance went up to Keith, almost jumping in front of him. Keith was a little startled. “Keith, right? Where do I meet you for my tour around the school?” Lance had the smile of the sun.  Keith blushed a little and smiled. “Well, what’s your locker number? I can meet you up at your locker and show you around.” Lance thought for a moment. “I believe it’s 228, but let me check.” Lance took out his schedule and information of the school. Lance nodded to himself. “Yeah, it's 228!” Keith gasped a little and put his hands on his hips. “Well, mine is 223. So, just find 223 nearby or wait for me at your locker. Ok?” Lance nodded and walked next to Shiro. 

 

“So, you said you also had History?” Lance asked Shiro with his arm on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro laughed a little and talked to Lance while they both walked to History. Keith took out his camera and snapped a picture of them. Keith beamed at the picture and put it away. 

 

“Awww, our little photographer is still alive.” 

 

Keith knew that voice well. He turned around with a frown. “Hey, Lotor...” Keith had an angry tone in his voice. Lotor and his “galra” gang, that’s the name they like to be called, were leaning on the lockers next to Keith. The Galra Gang were the hottest and meanest people in school. Their leader, Lotor, was the captain of the football team. His members, Narti, Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa, were on the girls' basketball team. They were badass and everyone was afraid of them. Except for Keith, of course.

 

Lotor spoke with a sassy voice,“What? You aren’t excited to see me?” Lotor started to walk to Keith with a hand on his hip. Keith almost growled to Lotor. “Shouldn’t you be in football practice by now, dumbass?” Lotor gasped and put a hand on his heart. “Oh really? Keithy darling, I can do whatever fuck I want. I don’t need you to remind me where I have to go and what to do in this stupid ass school.” Ezor and Zethrid evilly giggled behind Lotor. 

 

Keith crossed his arms and leaned on the lockers. “Well, that’s good… This school doesn’t need your greedy personality anyway.” Lotor gasped and frowned to Keith. “Zethrid! Narti! Ready my Ferrari. We’re ditching today.” They nodded and walked to the parking lot. “See ya later,  _ little photographer _ . “ 

 

Keith stuck his tongue out and Lotor flipped him off while walking away. Keith was alone in the hallway. He took a deep breath and walked to his class. When he walked into Science, Ms. Hoverna was about to kick him out, until Rolo helped him out. Mrs. Hoverna let Keith stay, but gave him a huge warning. Keith sat next to Rolo and talked about their summer. 

  
  


11:16 am

 

Lance was waiting at his locker, with a sketchbook and a pencil. Keith raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. Lance looked up and delighted to see Keith. “Hi, Keith! I’m ready for my tour.” Lance closed his sketchbook and put his pencil in his bag. Keith smiled and crossed his arms. “Well, I hope you are because this tour guide knows all the rounds and cracks of this school.” Keith glanced at Lance’s sketchbook. “So, what were you drawing?” Lance was confused at first, but then looked at his sketchbook. “Oh! I was just finishing a piece I was doing in class.” Lance opened up the sketchbook to the page he was working on. It was a drawing of Hunk and Shiro talking in class. Keith was pretty impressive by how alike they looked. “Looks amazing, Lance! You should join the art club. Pidge’s brother, Matt, is the club captain.” Lance blushed at Keith’s comment. “Hehe. Thanks, Keith. And yeah, I’ve been thinking of joining. But I wanted to wait for my tour to see what clubs are actually good. Haha!” Lance laughed to himself and Keith went along with it. “Well, the only clubs I’m in are stage crew and photography. Those basically take up my time, since the school play is this year.” Keith sounded so proud saying that. Lance grinned and put a hand out like a gentleman. “Lead the way, tour guide.” Keith blushed a little and started to walk. Lance followed behind him. 

 

A few minutes pass by and they have already seen the whole school. “Here is where the nerds read manga and study. Over there is where the pretty, popular girls sit and flirt with guys. And over there is where the drug dealers are.” Lance jumped at the last one. Lance was very nervous and Keith was confused. “D-drugs??”  Keith raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Yeah, don’t go to that area. It has bad people there.” Lance nervously nodded and walked next to Keith. “Where next?” Keith thought for a moment. Then, he thought of his favorite place in the school. 

 

“Ohmygod- I can’t believe I forgot about that area! Come on!” Keith took Lance’s hand and started running. Lance was tripping over things, trying to keep up. “HEY! CAN YOU SLOW DO-” Lance was interrupted by the huge stage in the middle of the auditorium.  

 

“-WOOOOOOAH!” Keith smiled and pulled Lance’s hand again. “Come on! I have to show you backstage!” 

 

They went backstage and Lance was floored at all the costumes, the different props, and set designs. “Amazing! You must love stage crew!” Lance sat in the middle of the stage. Keith sat next to him. “Yeah. I mean, I’ve been doing it ever since 8th grade.” Keith and Lance looked out into the distance of the empty audience. 

 

Lance glanced at Keith and asked, “So, have you ever been in a play before?” Keith widens his eyes and looked at Lance in fear. “Oh no no no no no! I’ve terrible at singing and I don’t know how to act.” 

 

“That’s a lie!”

 

Keith and Lance jumped into the voice behind them. It was Shiro, crossed arms and leaning on a table. “Hey, Shiro…” Keith looked down, embarrassed. Shiro waved to them and walked over. “Lance, Keith is lying. He has an amazing singing voice but doesn’t want to admit it. And he can act every scene in a movie, so he does have experience in acting.” Shiro smirked and Lance turned to Keith, smiling. “What?! We have to watch a movie together to see that acting in action!” Keith blushed and frowned at Shiro. Shiro shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall. 

 

“Well, we better get to lunch. Lance, what class do you have afterward?” Shiro stood up while asking and Lance looked up. “Math with Mr. Alfor.” Keith turned to Lance. “Oohhh. Allura’s father’s class. He’s nice, don’t worry.” Lance nodded to Keith and got up. “By the way, can I sit with you guys at lunch? I feel like I haven't been making a lot of friends here. Hehe.” Keith got up too and nodded to Lance. “Yeah! And we can tell you about the different clubs in the school and what things you need to know and watch out for.” 

  
  


12:35 pm

 

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith, Matt, and Shiro all sat at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria. They talked about the people that are good like Rolo, Nyma, Shay, Allura, etc. Also, talked about people who Lance should watch out for like the Galra Gang. 

 

Then, Shiro had that “I have a crush” look. Keith knew who was coming to the table. Allura walked up to the table and greeted herself to the group. Everyone said hi while Shiro was having trouble trying to find words to talk to his crush. Keith rolled his eyes and turned to Allura. “Shiro says hi by the way.” Allura glanced at Shiro and giggled. Shiro smacked Keith on the shoulder. 

 

“Allura! Meet the new guy, Lance. He moved from Miami, but was born in Cuba!” Matt gestured Lance to Allura. Lance walked up to her, kissed her hand, and winked at Allura. “Nice to meet you,  _ Princess Allura _ .” Allura giggled and bowed to him. “Nice to meet you, _ Sir Lancealot _ .” Lance gasped and started laughing. “Haha nice pun! We are going to be great friends.” Allura smiled beautifully and nodded to him. “Meet my girl-friends. This is Nyma and Shay. Girls, meet Lance!” Shay and Nyma waved to him and Lance waved back. 

 

“You’re Shay, right? Hunk has told me all about you.” Lance took out his hand for Shay to shake it. Shay blushed and turned to Hunk. Hunk went up to give her a hug. “ You deserve all the talk, sunshine.” Shay kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

 

All these relationships and crushes made Keith sick. Although, he wouldn’t mind someone to be his partner and have those cute moments with. Wishful thinking, Keith thought. Get your head out of the clouds. Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Look right in front of you! He opened his eyes and there was Lance eating and talking to Allura about makeup. Keith gasped and Lance noticed Keith was blushing. 

 

Fuck. Is this a _sign??_

 

“Are you ok, dude? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Lance was confused and Keith didn’t know what to do. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I just uhhh...thought I saw Principal Zarkon.” The whole group shivered and Lance was more confused. “What’s wrong with the principal?” Pidge and Matt turned to Lance with a look of death. “Principal Zarkon is one of the most selfish, most horrifying principal in the history of the school. He cares for no one except for his wife and himself.” Lance himself shivered and laughed a little. “He sounds like a bad villain in a cartoon show.” 

 

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads. Matt spoke up, “I mean, he is! No one is as mean as he is. Except maybe Mr. Sendak and Ms. Druida.” Shiro patted Matt on the back. “Yup! They are so bad teachers. Mr. Sendak yells at you if you ask for a pencil during class.” Keith raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You got yelled at? You? Takashi Shirogane??” Everyone turned to Shiro, a little confused. Shiro laughed a little and shook his head. “No, no. A kid in my class got yelled at while asking me for a pencil.” They all nodded , and went back to eating and talking. 

  
  
  
  


**Date - October 6**

2:58 pm

 

Lance and the gang were becoming more friends. Hunk and Lance are best friends now and with Pidge around, they are the “garrison high trio.” Keith and Lance go to the school library and talk about art and photography. Keith isn’t really good at making friends this fast, but Lance was so friendly that is was easy to. 

 

Keith was taking notes in English class while Mrs. Luxia spoke about next week’s test. Lance was in his class, so he sat next to Keith. Lance kept on glancing at Keith and turning back to his notebook. Keith felt a little weird and uncomfortable. Then, he noticed Lance was folding a piece of notebook paper. Lance looked at the teacher and when Mrs. Luxia turned to the board, Lance threw the folded paper to Keith. Keith caught it and waited for their teacher to get distracted again.

 

Keith opened the little paper under his desk and found a drawing of himself, writing in his notebook. Below the drawing was writing saying, “ _ I was bored, so I drew you! Hope u like it :D _ .” Keith smiled and turned to Lance, who was glancing at him with a grin. Keith took out a sticky note and wrote a note to Lance. 

 

Keith threw his note to Lance and he caught it before the teacher noticed. Lance opened the note and read it to himself, “ _Thank you! It looks amazing, Lance ;u;_ .” Lance beamed at the note and wrote something below it. 

 

They kept on passing notes the whole time. When it was 5 minutes left of class, Lance passed a note saying, “ _ You’re doing stage crew, right? _ ” Keith wrote back, “ _Ya, why_? ” Lance turned to Keith and wrote, “ _ I’m going to try out for the musical, Grease _ _!_ ” Keith read the note and got excited, “ _ No way! I wish you the best of luck! And  **when** _ _you get in, we can hang out more XD_ ”  Lance smiled at Keith and Keith smiled at Lance. 

 

Then, a ruler hit their heads. Mrs. Luxia came between them and hit their heads to pay attention. They both blushed in embarrassment. The bell rang and the halls were full of seniors trying to get to their lockers, freshmen lost, and juniors trying to flirt with sophomores. Keith walked over to Lance with his camera in one hand and a binder in the other. “Hey, Lance! If you want, you can come over tonight and I can help you in auditioning.”

 

Lance looked up at Keith, with a happily surprised expression on his face. “Really?! Omg that would be great! Thank you, Keith!” Keith laughed a little and smiled, “No problem! What role are you planning to audition?” Lance thought for a moment and then, had the roles planned out. “Weeeell, I’m planning to audition for Danny Zuko or Kenickie, but I think Shiro wants to try out Kenickie. I know Allura’s going to auditioning Rizzo, Shay is going for Frenchy, and Nyma is going to try to audition for Sandy. But, I hear that Lotor is going to try out for Danny, so I’m a little nervous.”

 

Keith widen his eyes when Lance said Lotor was going to audition for the musical. From the years of knowing Lotor, he has always gotten the lead role in every play and/or musical. Keith is going to do everything in his power to get the lead role for Lance and not Lotor. “Well, I believe in you! And I will help you to get the lead. Count on it!” Keith crossed his arms, saying his ‘speech’ to Lance.  Did I just say those things out loud, Keith thought. Lance’s eyes widened, listening to Keith. “Great! When do I come over?” Keith looked at the time on his phone. 

“Is 6 good for you? My dad can make us dinner and we can practice.” 

Lance nodded and went to his phone. “Yeah! Let me text my mom about the plans.” They walked to the parking lot together and went on their rides. “See you at 6!” Lance waved to Keith while driving away. Keith waved back and sighed, smiling. He put on his helmet and went off. 

 

Keith went quickly to his room and started to clean everything. His dad came into his room, seeing his son cleaning because of a classmate visit. “Everything...ok?” Keith’s dad was next to the door, leaning on the wall. Keith stopped washing his lamp and turned to his dad. “Yeah! Why do you ask?” Keith tried to smile, but it wasn’t working. “Who is coming that you need to clean your room to the T? I know it’s not Shiro because you don’t care what he thinks of you. And I know it’s not Hunk and/or Pidge because you guys never hang out here.” 

Keith sighed and organizes his desk. “It’s a friend I made. I’m helping him with auditioning for the musical. His name is Lance, by the way.” His dad nodded to himself and responded with excitement, “ I hope everything goes well…” Right before Keith’s dad was leaving his room, he asks, “ Do you like this boy?” Keith jerked up and turned red. “I...don’t think so. I MEAN we’ve been friends for a month now. I don’t think anything is there…” Keith looked down, not sure of himself.

 

Keith’s dad could see Keith has feelings for this ‘Lancey’ Lance, but he wasn’t going to pressure his son. “Ok, just making sure. Tell me when he’s coming so I can meet him.” Keith sighed in relief, but remember to tell something to his dad. “By the way, Dad! You’re making dinner for us.” 

 

His dad turned around, with worry. “What the fuck, Keith?? I don’t even know the boy and now I’m cooking something I don't know he will like!?”  

 

Keith giggled and patted his dad on the shoulder. “That’s the deal, Dad. Now, he’s coming at 6, so you better make something quickly!” Keith’s dad nodded to him and ran downstairs, tripping over things, trying to think of something to make. 

 

Keith laughed and looked out the window. The sun was setting very nicely, so he decided to take a picture outside. He grabbed his camera and went into the backyard. Keith got a pretty good picture of the sun and clouds and smiled at the pic. 

 

“This must be the beginning of something beautiful,” Keith said to himself.


	2. Act 1

**Date - November 8**

 

Well, Lance got the lead role. No surprise, but Lotor was pissed when he saw the list of the cast, even though he didn’t know who half the people on the list were. Keith could say he showed off to Lotor, but it was really Lance who showed off. Keith has been becoming, even more, closer friends with Lance. They once went to a bubble tea cafe and heard Broadway music on the radio, so they made a whole show inside the cafe. Keith has been starting getting feelings for Lance, but he denied is all the time. 

 

They hang out at Keith’s house almost every day, but Lance thought this time it was his turn. It was the end of the day and Keith was at his locker. Lance walked behind him and covered Keith’s eyes with his hands. “Guess who?!” Keith crossed his arms and thought for a second. “Well, the voice sounds very excited and happy, sooo LAnce!” Lance laughed and uncovered Keith’s eyes. “Hiii!” Keith laughed and got his camera. Keith turned to Lance and asked, “Want to go to my place today? We can watch a different 90s movie.” Lance nodded and put his hand on hip. 

 

“Actually, can we hang out at my house? I’ve been talking about you to my family and they really want to meet you. We can eat at this amazing Colombian restaurant my family and I always go to and then go to my house.” Keith feels very flattered that Lance talks about him to his family. Keith was excited and was actually very hungry. “Yeah! Let me text my dad about the plans and we can go.” 

 

They walk to the school parking lot and go on their rides. “Ok, you can follow my car and we’ll get to the restaurant.” Keith nodded to Lance and put his helmet on. They drove for 5 minutes to Edgewood and parked next to each other in a parking lot behind the restaurant. They walked together and Lance opened the door for Keith. The restaurant was called “Noche de Colombia” and smelled amazing when you walk in. The waiter at the front desk apparently knew Lance and waved to him. “¡Hola, Lance! ¿Dónde está tu familia?” Lance smiled and turned to Keith. “Estan en casa. Estoy con mi amigo, Keith.” Lance put an arm around Keith, who was turning red fast. The waiter nodded to him and gestured them to follow him.

 

They sat next to a window with a view of the different stores and people walking. Keith was looking at the menu while Lance was waiting for a waiter to come since he knew what he wanted. Keith was so overwhelmed with all the choices. He turned to Lance and asked, “Do you recommend anything for me? I’ve never eaten here.” 

 

Lance smiled and looked at the menu to help Keith choose. “Well, el Pargo frito is really good, that’s what I’m getting. La Pechuga a la Colombiana is pretty good and so is El Churrasco. Really anything is good here! Try anything, I’m paying.” Keith looked up at his menu and was a little shocked. “I can’t let you pay. We’ll split the check.” Lance shook his head and put his hand on the table. “No, it’s a way to pay back for all the dinners your dad has been cooking and for you letting me hang out all the time there. Let me pay this time.” Keith blushed a little and smiled at him. “Thank you, Lance.” Lance winked at Keith and went back to the menu. 

 

Then, a waitress came over to their table. “Hello, welcome to Noche de Colom- Lance! ¿Como estas?” Lance laughed a little and smiled. “Muy bien, Joanna. Estoy con mi amigo favorito. Es Keith, no sabe Espanol.” The waitress nodded to him and turned to Keith. “Hi, Keith. Nice to meet you. I’m Joanna.” Keith waved to her, a little nervous and not knowing what Lance and she were talking about. “What can I get for you guys?” Lance gestured for Keith to speak first. Keith blanked out and looked back at the menu. “Uhhhh I’ll have La Pechuga a la Colombiana with rice and beans.” The waitress wrote it down on her notepad and turned to Lance. “Y yo quiero el Pargo Frito con mofongo y arroz.”

 

“Ok and for drinks?” The waitress asked them. Lance and Keith said at the same time, “Sprite.” The waitress wrote it down and smiled at them. “Ok, it'll be out in a few minutes,” Then, she went next to Lance, whispering something. “¿Es muy guapo, sí?” Lance blushed a little and whispered back, “Sí sí, pero yo no creo que le gusten los chicos.” The waitress sighed and nodded to him. She left, with a disappointed face on, for Lance’s sake. 

 

Keith turned to her and turned to Lance. “Everything ok?” Lance nodded and tried to smile. Keith knew something was wrong. 

 

They ate and talked about the play and their friends. “Did you hear that Shiro tried to ask out Allura, but he kept stuttering and Allura thought he was trying to be a robot?” Lance said while putting more lime on his fried red snapper.  Keith laughed at the story. “Yeah, I did. Omg Shiro came to me, about to cry, saying he wanted to die.” They both laughed and turned to the window to look at the view. “But, Allura keeps talking about him to me, so IDK why they don’t just ask each other,” Lance stated, turning to Keith. Keith nodded and turned to Lance. They smiled and blushed a little. 

 

Then, the waitress came back to clean up their dishes. “Was everything good?” She asked them while balancing plates on her arms and shoulders. “Yes! Omg, it was amazing!” Keith told the waitress, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded to them. “I’ll bring the check in a few.” 

  
  


5:20 pm

 

“Alright, let’s go to my house now. My parents and siblings are dying to meet you ever since I told them we were coming over today. Look!” Lance showed Keith all the texts from all his members of his family, asking when they were coming. 

 

They drove to Lance’s house. The house was pretty huge for a rental. Lance and Keith parked their rides in the front driveway. Apparently, someone saw them in the driveway because the front door opened before Lance could take out his house key. Two little kids and a young woman opened the door. 

 

“¡Tio Lance! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” The two little kids yelled at Lance and tackled him. Lance was in front of Keith, so Keith fell with them. They all laughed and the young woman let out her hands to help Lance and Keith to get up. “Sorry about my niece and son. They love their dear uncle and don’t like it when he’s not home. Hi, I’m Marimar, Lance’s older sister.” She greeted herself with Keith and shook his hand. Keith nodded and spoke up, “It’s ok. Nice to meet you, Marimar. I’m Keith.” 

 

“KEITH?!?! OMG GUYS HE’S HERE!” 

 

Keith got frightened at the screaming inside the house. Marimar and Lance gave him a look of death. “I suggest you save yourself and run.” Marimar turned to him and turned to the door. Every single family member was at the front door. Keith felt like he was in the spotlight until Lance went in front of him. “Guys, can you calm down?! Keith doesn’t like to be centerstage! Por favor, no lo hagas sentir incómodo.” His family nodded and tried to calm down. Keith peeked over Lance’s shoulder and counted all the members. Lance nodded and smiled, “Everyone, this is Keith. The person I’ve been talking about for like a month now haha.” 

 

“Welcome to Diaz’s house.” Lance’s parents came up to Keith and Lance. Keith nodded and waved to everyone. 

 

“Let us show you a tour of the house!” One of the little kids, Lydia said, taking Lance and Keith’s hands. Keith got a tour of everything, the kitchen, the rooms, even the dead spider Lydia killed a few minutes ago, which grossed out Keith. The whole family was behind them, watching how Keith walks, talks, and does life basically. 

 

“Ok ok, Lydia. I think that’s enough house touring.” Lance said to her and turned to his family. “Now, will you excuse me and Keith. We have to finish homework.” Lance took Keith’s hand and started to walk upstairs. “Nice meeting you- aaAH!” Keith couldn’t finish his sentence, so all he could do was wave to them. 

 

They went into Lance’s room and Keith was stunted. His room was organized and colorful. There were posters, pictures, and art pieces on the wall. Lance saw Keith’s face and asked, “Why do you look shocked?” Keith turned to him and grinned. “Your room is organized! I imagined art all over the place, posters of porn stars on the wall, and pizza under your bed.” Lance made a disgusted face. “Geez, Keith! Who do you think I am? A fucking weirdo?” Keith laughed and placed his backpack next on Lance’s desk. 

 

There was a picture on the wall that caught Keith’s eye. It was a picture of Lance and couple of his brothers and sisters at a Pride Parade, covered in colorful dust paint. Lance had the bisexual colors on his right cheek and all his siblings had rainbow and trans colors on their own cheeks. “You went to a Pride Parade?” Keith asked while taking out his camera. Lance walked next to him to look at the picture. “Yeah. It was in Orlando. My siblings and I wanted to go so badly. Our parents let us and we had the best time of our lives.” Lance looked at himself and his siblings, all happy being colored in dust paint. 

 

Keith has always wanted to go a pride parade, but he hasn’t told his dad about his sexuality yet. “If you want, we can go together to the Pride Parade next year in NYC,” Lance said, turning to Keith. Keith looked at him, smiling so wide. “Can we?!-” Then, Keith thought about next year, “-wait we’re seniors. We’ll be going to colleges and we’ll be so far away.” Lance felt horrible seeing Keith so intense and disappointed. 

 

“I mean...do you know where you’re going?” Lance asked, sitting on his bed. Keith sat next to him and said, “Yeah, School of Visual Arts in NYC.” Lance gasped and beamed. “Dude! I’m going to Juilliard in NYC! We won’t be that far!”  

 

Keith hugged Lance by surprise and was smiling so wide. “Holy shit, you got into Juilliard?! You’re amazing, Lance!” Lance laughed and hugged Keith back. “Yeah, I know.” Keith groaned a little at the comment and then, let Lance go. Keith turned to the time on the alarm clock. “Let’s start homework and music practice. We’ve been getting distracted.” Keith announced and got his computer to open his class project. Lance smirked and put his arm on Keith’s shoulder. “You’ve been getting distracted by this beautiful face, right?” Lance gestured his face and Keith laughed at him. 

 

“You wish. Now let’s work, please?” Keith playfully hit Lance on the side of his arm. Lance laughed and got his own computer from his desk. They laid back on the bed and accidentally hit each other with the back bed. “Ow! Fuck. My head.” Keith rubbed the back of his head. Lance nervously grinned. “You ok, man? I always hit my head with his backing.”Keith nodded and moaned at the pain in his skull. 

 

Lance giggled a little and opened his essay, “Anyway, let’s get back to work.”

  
  


 

**Date - December 18**

 

11:46 am

 

“I don’t know what to give Lance for Christmas!” Keith was having a nervous breakdown in front of his friends during lunch. Lance went to go to meet up with Mr. Alfor about a test grade, so this was Keith’s time to ask his friends about Christmas. 

 

“Well, you have to think of something fast before he goes over to Cuba in a few days.” Matt pointed out, working on assignments on his computer. Keith buried his head in his hands in despair. “Aaaaahhhhh!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!” 

 

Shiro patted him on the shoulder, “It’s ok, Keith. How about you ask him what he wants for Christmas?” Keith lifted his head, scowling at him. Keith sighed and ate his sandwich with frustration. “I’ll ask him after school, then…” Shiro nodded to Keith and kept eating. Pidge looked up at her book and noticed that Keith was genuinely nervous about not getting a gift for Lance on time. She scratched her head and went back to reading. 

 

Then, Matt sees Lance walking toward them. Matt waved to him and Lance waved back with a soft smile. “Hey, guys! I’m back.” Keith heard Lance’s voice and started to panic. “Heeeeey, LancE! How’d it go with Mr. Alfor??” 

 

Keith tried to smile but didn’t convince Lance. “Uuuh, you ok, Keith? Your face is turning red like Ryuko’s hairstreak.” Matt gasped and turned to Lance. “Lance, I didn’t know you watched Kill la Kill!” Lance laughed and sat next to him. “I love that anime! I have a poster in my room of Ryuko and Satsuki fighting.” Matt put his hands on his face and started to geek out with Lance.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, wondering what just happened, and started a conversation with Allura and Nyma. Lance glanced over at Keith, still wanting to know why Keith was acting weird.   
  
  


2:03 pm

 

Lance was packing up his stuff to leave and go home. Keith took a deep breath and walked up to him. “Hey, Lance? Are we going to your place or my place?” Lance turned to him, closing his locker slowly. “Look, Keith… I need space right now. Did you hear about the hurricane that hit Puerto Rico and Cuba?” Keith widened his eyes and opened his mouth a little. “No, I didn’t… I’m sorry, Lan-” Keith was cut off by a hug from Lance. Keith was shocked for a second but hugged back. “Thank you, Keith,” Lance let go of Keith and looked at his face. “I got to go home now. I need to help my family about the situation. I think it might be that bad that we may not go to Cuba…” Lance started to tear up. He started to walk away until Keith stopped him. “I still have a question for you.” Lance turned to him, whining his tears away. Keith tried to smile for him, “What do you want for Christmas?” 

 

Lance gasped a little and softly smiled to Keith, “Someone who will be there for me. Like you do, Keith.” Lance hugged Keith again and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Keith started to turn red and grin so wide. Lance let go of Keith, waved to him, and walked toward the parking lot. Keith put a hand on his cheek and started to dance. Hunk and Shay walked into Keith’s victory dance. He blushed and got his stuff. “Something good happens, Keith?” Shay asked him, arm around Hunk. 

 

Keith turned to them and started to moonwalk away and snapped his fingers toward the couple, “You bet!” 

  
  
  
  


**Date - January 5**

 

7:10 am

 

“Happy Three Kings Day!” Lance yelled at Keith with a present in hand. Keith looked at the present and back at Lance. “Wha- I’m confused…” Lance laughed and smiled, holding the present close to his chest. “Three Kings Day is a day where we celebrate the day the three kings met Jesus Christ when he was born. It’s Puerto Rican and Cuban tradition to give presents on January 6th, which is tomorrow, but we don’t have school. Sooo here!” Lance passed the present to Keith. 

 

Keith beamed and took the present. He opened his present on his desk and tried not to make a mess of wrapping paper. He found a box with a receipt. Keith took the receipt out of the box and held it out to Lance. “What is this, dude?” Lance laughed and pointed to it. “Read what it says. You’ll see…” Keith raised an eyebrow and read the receipt information out loud. “Thank you for purchasing two-weekend tickets… TO NEW YORK COMIC CON 2018?!?!” Keith got up from his seat and started to jump in excitement. Lance started to jump with him and laughed, “Do you like it??”

 

Keith hugged Lance so tightly that he couldn’t breathe. “I love it!!! Thank you, Lance!!!” 

 

“Aww look at the gays all excited. Must be about some geeky shit.”

 

Keith growled at the voice coming from the front of the class. It was the Galra Gang, with Lotor in the middle. Lance looked at Keith, then at Lotor. “You know we’re not gay, right?” Lance said, pointing at Keith and him. Lotor laughed out loud and his generals laughed with him, “You may not be, sunshine. But I do know your little friend is.” Keith gasped and turned to red. Lance turned to Keith, a little shocked. “Wait, what?? You’re gay? Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

 

Lotor started to walk over to them and slammed his fist on Keith’s desk, “OH, he is, honey. And you better believ-” Lotor noticed something about Lance that drew him to an idea. “Wait a minute...You’re that new guy that STOLE MY ROLE!” Lotor was about to punch Lance until Keith stopped him. “He is, and you bet your ass he’s going to do a way better job than you!” Lotor growled at Keith and stepped back. “You’ll regret this!”

 

Keith crossed his arms and gave a sarcastic look to Lotor, “The play is in two months! How did you not know the leading man??” Lance went behind Keith, a little scared, but turned on by Keith’s sass. Lotor came up close to them, forming fists. “Because I don’t pay attention to unimportant people…” He walked away with his generals behind him.

  
  


Keith gave a raspberry to Lotor and pouted. Lance beamed and hugged Keith. “Thank you, Keith...” Then, the bell rang that the period was over. Lance let go of Keith and packed his stuff. “Hope you’re excited about Comic-Con! Maybe we can cosplay as yuri on ice.” Lance winked at Keith as a gay joke and walked away. Keith sighed with a smile on and looked at the ticket receipt. 

 

“Man, Lance...I’m falling for you hard.” 

 

 

4:38 pm

 

“Does everything fit, Shay?” Mr. Coran asked Shay, backstage with a clipboard in one hand. Shay gave a thumbs up while sewing some leather pants for Shiro. Mr. Coran nodded back and walked over to Matt and Pidge’s station. “How’s the sound system? All looking good?” Mr. Coran asked, leaning over Matt and Pidge’s shoulder. “Yup! Everything’s working good! The sound system is a little low in volume, but that might be the speakers. We’ll check it out once Hunk is done hooking up the light system.” Matt said, turning the music to show how low the sound it is. 

 

“Alright, I’ll check on you guys later. Keep working,” Then, Mr. Coran walked over to Keith, Lance, and Allura’s painting area. “Everything is good over here, Mr. Coran! It seems though that the lighting is a little dim here.” Keith replied, pointing at the lights in the ceiling. Mr. Coran told them about Hunk hooking up the light system and went back upstage. “Alright! Actors! Come to the center of the stage to start rehearsing!” All the actors in the play can on the stage and started to perform. 

 

Keith and Allura took a break from painting to watch the play rehearsal. They were at the part where Danny and Sandy sing 'You’re the one I want”, which is Lance’s favorite part to play. He and Nyma were singing beautifully and danced in rhythm.  Keith and Allura, who was in the last scene, clapped at the end of their act and Lance and Nyma bowed to their applauds. 

 

Lance walked over to Keith and Allura and posed. “How did I do?” Lance had a  _ bitchy brat girl _ voice that made Keith and Allura laugh out loud. “Not bad! But I bet I could do better.” Keith said, staying up and crossing his arms. Lance raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. “Oh really? Let’s go then! Come on!” Lance took Keith’s hand and pulled him on stage. Keith’s eyes widen and became very terrified. 

 

“Come on! Let’s do ‘summer nights!’ _ ” _ Lance told Keith, letting go of Keith’s hand. Keith looked out at the audience chairs and turned to Lance. 

 

_ “Summer lovin', had me a blast!” _ Lance started to sing as Danny.

 

                 Some cast members and stage crew members started to sit in front of the stage, watching the show.

 

_ “Summer lovin', happened so fast!” _

 

                 Keith started to nervously sing after Lance.  Lance smiled and started to dance as Danny did in the musical/movie.

 

_ “I met a girl crazy for me!”  _

 

_ “Met a boy cute as can be!” _

 

                   Keith sang afterward, pulling other cast members on the stage, like the pink ladies. 

Everyone came up on stage and sang the song the whole way through. At the end, everyone posed as they would at the end of the scene. Mr. Coran watched as the cast members and stage crew people works together and clapped for them when they finished. They all bowed and laughed. Lance side hugged Keith and kissing him on the cheek. Keith giggled at the kiss on his cheek and hugged Lance.

 

“You did a great job mullet! Hahaha!” Lance said, still side hugging him. Keith blushed and smiled at Lance. “Yeah, same to you!” Keith replied, ruffing Lance’s hair, even though he was shorter than him. Pidge, Hunk, and Matt nodded to each other as if they had a secret plan between them. 

  
  
  
  


At the end of the audience chairs, the entrance door was opened just slightly, enough for someone to be able to see inside. Lotor and the Galra gang were peaking in play rehearsal, seeing what was happening. Lotor growled seeing all the members happy without him there. He closed the door and turned to his generals. “Ladies, we need a plan to sabotage this year’s play. After not letting me be the leading role and giving it to that tramp, they deserve to be crushed.” Lotor put his hands on his hands, feet apart as if he was on a mission. His generals nodded to him in agreement. Enzor spoke first with her exciting personality, “But how do we do ruin the play? I mean, there are so many people in stage crew and a lot of cast members. How are we going to pass them, Lotor?” 

 

Lotor came up to her, “I already have a plan, dear. Don’t worry about it-” He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the door, opening it to see a little. “-All you need to worry about is to make that boy in your command.” Lotor pointed to Ezor and then, to Lance. Ezor turned to look at Lotor and back at Lance. Lance was dancing with Matt and Allura, laughing with joy. 

 

Ezor sighed and nodded to Lotor. Acxa came behind Lotor and put a hand on his shoulder, “You sure this is what you want to do?” Lotor pushed her hand away and turned to her. “We’re in senior year, Acxa. This is the only time we get to be the Galra Gang, before we all-” Lotor started to tear up, with some real emotion. His generals gave a huge hug to him and let go after feeling Lotor pushing them away. “Nevermind, let’s start our plan before it’s too late.” Lotor wiped his tear away and started to walk to the parking lot. His generals turn to each other and followed their leader, having git and regret on the back of their minds. 

 

Ezor walked up and whispered to Narti, “Hope this works…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter! :D


	3. Act 2

**Date - March 14**

 

6:24 pm

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Lance kept repeating while finishing his homework, sitting across of Keith’s bed. Keith raised his eyebrow and put his pencil. “Are you ok?” Lance looked at Keith and smiled to him. “Yeah! It’s just I’m nervous about the musical tomorrow.” Lance twirled his pen around while speaking about all the horrible possibilities that could go wrong.

 

Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder and tried to calm down him. “It’s going to be fine, Lance. Besides, we have an amazing staff in case something happens to the actors or backstage or both! Trust me, we have had worst things happen and we get through it. You’ll do amazing tomorrow night!” Lance smiled and hugged Keith. He thanks him and went back to homework. They hummed a few songs from musicals they liked. 

 

“Keith?” 

 

“Yeah, Lance?”

 

Lance looked at his paper, almost scared about what he was going to ask Keith. Keith looked at Lance, a little concerned. 

 

“What do you know about Ezor?” Lance looked out the window with a nervous tone in his voice. Keith’s eyes widen at the question. “Well, I know she tried to flirt with me because she thought I was a girl in 8th grade, and that she’s a huge player to all men and women.” Lance looked at the bright moon and turned to Keith. “Well...she kind of forcefully kissed me during gym yesterday…”  Lance was blushing but in a frustrated version. Keith gasped at the news and started to raise his voice. “Did you do anything about it?!” Lance turned to him with concern, “Yes! Yes, I did! I pushed her away and asked why she kissed me!” 

 

Keith took a deep breath and turned to the window. “What did Ezor say?” Lance came closer to Keith, taking his hand. “She said she’s liked me ever since I moved here. But I don’t believe her...I haven’t seen her until last month.” Keith looked at Lance’s hand in his hand and made eye contact with him. 

 

“And besides… I have a crush on someone else.” Lance was inches away from Keith’s face. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was extremely close. They were leaning in closer until they heard the bedroom door knock. Keith grabbed a pillow and pushed it into Lance’s face. “Come in!” Keith yelled, pushing Lance down on the bed and coming back up, looking like they were doing homework. Keith’s dad came in with two cups of water. 

 

“Hey! Did you guys finish homework? Dinner's almost ready.” Keith’s dad passed the waters to Lance and Keith with a smile. They nodded and started to walk toward the stairs. Lance and Keith were blushing, thinking what would have had happened if Keith’s dad didn’t come knocking. Keith’s dad could notice they were turning red and spoke up, “Did something happen between you guys?” Keith and Lance turn to each other and turn to him. They shook their heads and walked next to each other to the dining room. Keith’s dad stood back and walked them walking together, talking, and laughing. He thought to himself, 

 

“ _ Oh, something _ happened and I interrupted it.”

  
  
  


**Date - March 17**

 

7:24 pm

 

“Alright, everyone gather around!” Mr. Coran instructed backstage. All the cast members and stage crew crowded around him. Mr. Coran looked around the room, seeing all the faces. “We have done an amazing from the last 2 nights. Let’s make this night the best ever! For all the seniors, this is going to be your last year of doing acting and/or stage crew in Garrison High. I-I’ll miss you all.” Mr. Coran started to tear up and everyone came into a group hug. 

 

Mr. Coran wiped his tears with his sleeve and clapped his hands. “Alright, it’s a few minutes until act 1 so let’s get going! Actors! In positions! Stage crew members! You know what to do.” Everyone spread out in their spots as usual. 

  
  


Lotor and the Galra gang were on the top of the ceiling, hanging from the beams. “Are you sure about this, Lotor? I mean these can’t take our weight as much as you think they do.” Acxa whispered to Lotor, trying to be logical. Lotor brushed her comment off and looked at the actors and stage crew. “This plan will work. And stop questioning my ideas, Acxa!” Lotor whispered to her, but it sounded like a scream. Ezor and Zethrid turned to each other and shrugged, or tried to. 

 

“Ok, let’s start, shall we?” Lotor responded, grinning at the student below. Lotor nodded his head to Acxa and Ezor. They nodded back and started to climb more up to the ceiling. Lotor nodded to Zethrid and Narti next. Zethrid nodded and patted Narti on the shoulder, to signal that it was time to roll. 

  
  


Lotor turned to look at Keith and Lance. He growled and dropped to the ground without making a sound. “Go time.” He grinned and snuck behind the props.

  
  
  
  


“Ok! Ok! Ok! Everyone ready?” Mr. Coran asked in the middle of the stage in front of the curtains. They all nodded and Mr. Coran nodded back to them. He signaled for Keith to raise the curtain and for Lance and Nyma to go. 

 

Everyone did everything correctly until Keith felt something was wrong at Act 2. He looked around while Allura was singing her solo. Then, he noticed a cord from the lights was frayed. Keith told Hunk about the wire and went to fix it quickly. Then, all of the sudden, the lights and sound went off. The audience started to panic and the stage crew was so confused. Pidge found a flashlight and shined it around the room. Mr.Coran took the flashlight and went on stage. “We apologize for the lights. Something happened! We’ll try to fix it, so please stay calm.” 

 

Keith looked around to see around backstage and realized a heavy prop bag was on a string on the top. It was right above Lance. The string was cut by a shadow in the ceiling and the bag started to fall. Keith was about to push Lance away until Nyma lodged first. Lance was pushed out of the way and Nyma took the hit. The bag hit her ankle and the ground scratched her knee while falling. Nyma screeched in pain and everyone crowded around her. “Nyma! Are you ok?!” Lance asking, holding her hand. Nyma nodded to him and squinted at the pain from her knee and ankle. “Can you move your leg?” Shiro asked, taking her leg gently. Nyma shook her head, almost crying. 

 

Keith yelled for Mr. Coran to call the nurse and for Shay to call the stunt double. Matt grabbed a clean towel from the prop room and wrapped it around Nyma’s bleeding leg. Shiro and Lance helped her up on their shoulders and put her on a chair. Shay came back, freaking out. “Brittany won’t pick up! We don’t have another stunt double!” Hunk hugged her and kissed her to comfort her. Then, they heard a villainous laugh in the shadows. 

 

“Lotor…” Keith whispered and stood up from the ground. He looked up at the ceiling and found a soft smile in the dark. “I’ll be right back…” Keith told Shiro and Matt. “I have something to take care of.” 

 

A few minutes, Keith found Lotor and the Galra Gang outside. Keith was so frustrated that he punched Lotor in the stomach and face. Lotor groaned at the pain and looked at Keith, about to hit him. “Don’t even try…” Keith walked away and went backstage, flipping them off. Lotor looked at Keith in the distance and screamed. His generals hugged, knowing he was hurt inside. “I’m fine, guys… I’m always fine…”

 

The lights and sound came back on, thanks to the help of Matt, Hunk, and Pidge. Shiro and Allura helped Nyma clean the wound and ice her ankle. Her stunt double wasn’t answering Shay’s calls, who started to get very nervous. Lance turned to Mr. Coran and asked, “Who is going to take Nyma’s place if her stunt double doesn’t come?” Mr. Coran told him to go onstage to act the first scene of the fair with other T- Birds. Then, Pidge and Matt got an amazing idea. After Lance and the others left to act, they came up to Mr. Coran and spoke up. “Mr. Coran! Keith can take Nyma’s place! He knows what to do and can sing very well.” Keith blushed at the comment and looked down at his shoes. Mr. Coran nodded to them and turned to Shay. “Shay, help Keith ready! Hurry up! You’re on in a few, Keith!” 

 

Shay pulled on Keith until Keith stopped her, “Are you sure about this, Nyma?” He put a hand on her shoulder. Nyma put her hand on his and nodded to him, softly smiling. “Go get him, Keith.” Keith nodded and ran to the dresser with Shay. Mr. Coran signaled to Shiro off stage that they got it covered. Shiro was so confused but went along with it. 

 

“Shay! Is he ready? He’s on in two!” Pidge screamed, holding a curtain rope. Shay came out of the dresser, giving her a thumbs up. Pidge nodded to her and gave a signal to Matt and Hunk about the news. 

 

On stage, Lance was acting as  _ douchebag _ Danny and said his last line until Sandy comes out on stage. “-And I’m going to do anything to get her back.” Lance adjusted his leather men's jacket, winking to his boys. Pidge and Hunk told the pink ladies to come behind Keith. They gasped when they saw him, almost amazing. Keith blushed and brushed his teased hair. 

 

Then, the whistling of the boys on stage started. That was Keith’s cue to start walking. Lance looked at the audience and turned to see Keith. Lance was about to collapse on top of Shiro and the boys, seeing Keith in tight leather pants, red high heels, and all black. Keith took out his fake cigarette and winked at Lance. Lance turned red as Keith’s heels and turned to the boys. “Kei-Sandy?!” The audience gasped at Keith’s appearance. 

 

“Tell me about it...stud.” Keith was trying not to turn red while saying his line. The music started to play, thanks to the help of Matt, and Lance started to take off his jacket. Everyone started to get ready to sing and dance. Lance starts singing, dropping to the floor. Keith put out his fake cigarette and lift Lance’s face with his foot, which turned Lance on.

 

_ “You better shape up, cause I need a man! And my heart is set on you!”  _ Keith started to sing and dance around the stage, as in the movie/musical. 

 

Lance followed him, singing along with Keith. Keith and Lance danced around the stage while the other actors danced around them and sang in the background. Everyone could tell something was happening between Keith and Lance. Keith smiled to Lance, and Lance blushed and grinned at him. When it was close to the end of the song, Lance grabbed Keith’s waist and pulled him close to him. Keith looked at their position and looked into Lance’s eyes. They were as close as they were the night his dad came into the room. 

 

When it was the end of the song, the whole audience, stage members, actors, _ everything _ faded away. It was just Keith and Lance, nothing else in the world. Lance looked at Keith more closely and decided to do what he should have done that night. 

 

He gently grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him firmly. The whole audience, stage crew, and actors gasped in excitement. Matt, Pidge, and Matt were group hugging backstage and the actors nodded in agreement. Keith was shocked, knowing Sandy and Danny don’t kiss in the end, but kissed Lance back. Looking at a bad angle backstage, Nyma gives a thumbs up to them and smiles. Once they pull away, the silence was in the room. Until one of Lance’s older sister stands up and screams, “YOU GO, LITTLE BRO!!” The audience roared for them and for the singing, of course. Keith and Lance turn to each other and laugh a little. 

 

Then, they hear “We go together” song start to play. All the actors start dancing, jumping and doing flips. They all sang together in harmony and dance in rhythm. 

 

_ “We go together like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong!” _

 

_ “Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom!” _

 

Everyone was hugged Lance and Keith, congratulating them, while acting onstage. Keith looked at the audience, noticing Lotor and the Galra Gang watching the show. He sees Lotor giving him a thumbs up and softly smiling to them. Keith nodded to him and took Lance’s hand, singing along with all of them.  __  
  


At the end of the song, the curtain came down. The audience started to applause loudly. The applause continued when the curtain rose and all the actors bowed at the same time. At the end of roll call, Lance and Keith came into the center of the stage and the audience went nuts. Keith blushed and took Lance’s hand, almost nervous. Lance looked at Keith’s hand with his and pulled Keith in another kiss. All the cast members hugged them and the audience continued to applaud. 

  
  


8:56

 

At the end of the show, the stage members and the cast had a pizza party backstage, thanks to Allura’s father and Mr. Coran, to celebrate an excellent show. Keith was talking to Lance and Nyma, who was in a wheelchair with her leg up. Until Keith felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found Lotor and the Galra Gang behind him. Lotor looked at the floor, a little embarrassed. “Keith… I’m really sorry for ruining your show for you. I just wanted to get back to you for all those years. Maybe because I liked you for a while now hehe.” Keith blushed and hugged Lotor. “You know, now I know that you’re not a bad guy after all, I’m going to miss you, dumbass.” 

 

Lotor laughed and hugged him again, patting him on the back. Then, Lotor apologized to Nyma about her leg and she forgave him with a punch in the stomach. Lotor groaned from the pain and smiled at her, “Ok ok I deserved that!” Then, he gestured for Ezor to come forward. She came up to Lance and apologized for forcingly kissing him. Lance gave her a hug and forgave her. 

 

Keith and Lance went outside to talk when they find Shiro and Allura making out and Matt and Rolo making out next to them. They were confused and started to walk away from the scene. They walked back to the auditorium and sat in the middle of the stage. Lance took Keith's hand and pulled him closer to him. Keith giggled and pulled on Lance’s jacket to give him a kiss. Lance kissed back and played with Keith's hair. 

 

When they pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes. Lance kissed Keith’s nose and Keith smiled at him. Lance spoke up first, “You know...prom season is coming. Maybe we could...go together?” Keith’s eyes widen and started to turn red. Keith gave a huge hug to Lance and beamed. “Oh, my god-yes! Yes! Yes!Yes!” 

 

Lance laughed and smiled softly at Keith. Keith pulled on Lance’s neck and gave him a kiss. “Do you want to shop for tux this weekend? My brothers and dad want to help to pick out a suit. Your dad can come too!” Lance suggested, looking at Keith’s beautiful eyes. Keith beamed, admiring the way Lance thought to ask for his dad to come with them. Keith hugged Lance one more time, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder.

 

Lance hugged him tightly and kissed Keith’s forehead. “That would be nice, Lance. Thank you.” Keith muffled in Lance’s shoulder. Lance replied, “No...thank you for being there for me, Keith.” They kiss once more and head back to the party.

  
  
  


**Date - June 19**

 

“Foto! Foto! Foto!” Lance’s mom screamed, holding a camera. Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Matt, Shay, Nyma, and Rolo were all at Lance’s house and posed for the picture. The limo driver honked to let everyone know they were ready to go. “We got to go now, guys!” Lance yelled while opening the door for them. They all said their goodbyes to Lance’s family and went outside. Keith was the last one to leave and Lance winked at him. Keith giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Lance’s big brother and sister, Daniel and Marimar, hugged them and wished them luck at prom. 

 

They all arrived at the school gym, which was decorated with amazing prom lights and decorations. All the girls went to go dance, while the guys went to find a table. One of Lance’s favorite songs started to play, so he pulled the guys to dance with the girls. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith danced together while  Allura, Shiro, Matt and Shay, Nyma, and Rolo danced together. Then, the DJ changed the song to a slow one. Allura and Shiro slowed danced next to Nyma and Pidge. Matt and Rolo slowed dance next to Hunk and Shay. Keith and Lance turn to each other and took each other’s hands. Lance pulled Keith closer to him and put his hand on his hip. Keith smiled softly and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

They made eye contact the whole song and talked about each other’s futures and how the night is going. Everyone had a great time during prom, especially Allura and Lance who both won prom queen and king. Allura wanted the king crown and Lance wanted to queen crown, so they switched it during the king and queen dance. 

 

After prom, everyone went home. Shiro and Allura drove home with Matt and Rolo. Hunk, Shay, Pidge, and Nyma drove home together. And Keith and Lance walked together to Keith’s house. Some houses they passed by were decorated with lights and Lance kept admiring the beautiful lights. Keith kept glancing at Lance while their walk. Lance spoke up again, “You know, I’m really happy right now...next to you.” Keith blushed and wrapped his arm around Lance’s arm. “Me too, Lance.” 

 

Lance stopped walking and turned to Keith. He gently grabbed Keith’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Keith kissed back and played Lance’s hair. When they pulled away, they started to walk again. Then, he thought of graduation and college, “Hey, Lance?” Lance turned to him, smiling. “Yeah?” Keith looked at the floor and muttered, “What will happen after high school? Will we be still together? Or are we not going to meet ever again?” Lance looked at Keith in terror. “I hope we are still together! We’re still going to New York colleges, right?” Keith nodded and looked at the sky. “Then, we’ll hang out as many times as we can. We just got together after a year of having a crush on you, so I’m not letting it go now.” Lance said with passion and hugged Keith. Keith hugged him back, turning red. 

 

“You had a crush on me all year? Since when??” Keith asked, almost shocked. Lance looked at Keith in the eye, putting his hands on his hips. “Ummm ever since you showed me the auditorium and backstage.” He said with a sarcastic tone. Keith gasped and laughed, leaning on Lance. “Seriously?? Oh my god, Lance!” Keith laughed some more until Lance’s kiss shut him up. Keith kissed back and started grinning. “Let’s go back to my house. My dad will want to know everything that happened tonight.” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand. Lance held Keith’s hand tight and started to walk again.

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

“I love you too, Lance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the fanfic XD

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the chapter! watch out for coming up art from the artist, holyheckers on tumblr :D
> 
> my tumblr - http://mari-flower-dl.tumblr.com/
> 
> holyheckers' tumblr - http://holyheckers.tumblr.com/


End file.
